prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016)
The second Classic took place throughout the fall of 2016, eventually culminating in November at NXT TakeOver: Toronto, where it was won by The Authors of Pain. The winners of the tournament receive a trophy that is modeled in part after Rhodes' signature "cowboy" style wrestling boots. Bracket | RD1-team02 = Tino Sabbatelli and Riddick Moss | RD1-score01 = Pin | RD1-score02 = | RD1-team03 = Austin Aries and Roderick Strong | RD1-team04 = Heavy Machinery | RD1-score03 = Pin | RD1-score04 = | RD1-team05 = Kota Ibushi and T.J. Perkins'1 | RD1-team06 = Lince Dorado and Mustafa Ali | RD1-score05 = Pin | RD1-score06 = | RD1-team07 = Bobby Roode and Tye Dillinger | RD1-team08 = 'SAnitY | RD1-score07 = | RD1-score08 = Pin | RD1-team09 = The Authors of Pain | RD1-team10 = The Bollywood Boyz | RD1-score09 = Pin | RD1-score10 = | RD1-team11 = No Way Jose and Rich Swann | RD1-team12 = Tony Nese and Drew Gulak | RD1-score11 = Pin | RD1-score12 = | RD1-team13 = The Revival | RD1-team14 = Andrade Almas and Cedric Alexander | RD1-score13 = Pin | RD1-score14 = | RD1-team15 = DIY | RD1-team16 = Ho Ho Lun and Tian Bing | RD1-score15 = Pin | RD1-score16 = | RD2-team01 = TM-61 | RD2-team02 = Austin Aries and Roderick Strong | RD2-score01 = Pin3 | RD2-score02 = | RD2-team03 = Kota Ibushi and T.J. Perkins | RD2-team04 = SAnitY | RD2-score03 = | RD2-score04 = Pin | RD2-team05 = The Authors of Pain | RD2-team06 = No Way Jose and Rich Swann | RD2-score05 = Pin | RD2-score06 = | RD2-team07 = The Revival | RD2-team08 = DIY | RD2-score07 = | RD2-score08 = Forfeit2 | RD3-team01 = TM-61 | RD3-team02 = SAnitY | RD3-score01 = Pin | RD3-score02 = | RD3-team03 = The Authors of Pain | RD3-team04 = DIY | RD3-score03 = Pin | RD3-score04 = | RD4-team01 = TM-61 | RD4-team02 = The Authors of Pain | RD4-score01 = | RD4-score02 = Pin }} * 1 – T.J. Perkins replaced Hideo Itami, who was injured before his tournament match. * 2 – The Revival was forced to withdraw from the tournament due to Dawson being "injured". * 3 – Austin Aries could not perform due to a legitimate injury. William Regal announced that the winner of a singles match between Thorne vs. Strong, would advance in the tournament. Gallery Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).1.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).2.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).3.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).4.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).5.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).6.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).7.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).8.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).9.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).10.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).11.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).12.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).13.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).14.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).15.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).16.jpg Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament (2016).17.jpg External links * Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament at WWE.com Category:Tournaments Category:Professional wrestling tournaments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment tournaments